


Aarons Rescue

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Aaron arrived at the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aarons Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So a dear friend gave me the prompt about Robert and Chas arriving at the hosptial before Aaron wakes up, and they are worrying about him.  
> In this scenario the guilt Aaron is feeling is to do with his and Roberts relationship and nothing to do with Katies death.

"Robert, Robert,"

Aaron softly mumbles lying in the mud.

"Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere, ok" Robert replies bundling his coat around him to try and get him warm Aaron had been out in the woods all night, they weren't sure what had happened.

Chas looks at the two boys with a shocked expression.

"It’s gonna be ok, trust me," Robert reassures Aaron. He's already called an ambulance, they are on the way.

When they arrive, they strap Aaron on to one of those boards.

"He's been out here all night, he’s gonna need water"

"They know what they’re doing Rob." Chas says, still surprised by Roberts behaviour.

"Aaron, I'm gonna come see ya as soon as I can yeah, right," Robert said as he had to leave Aarons side as they placed him in the ambulance.

Stepping away from Aaron, Chas and Robert watch as he is placed in the ambulance.

"You really do care about him," Chas offers as thank you.

"Care about him? I don’t just……." Robert stops and let's out the breath he didn't realise he was holding,

"Well I guess that’s one thing we have in common."

"Yeh, now I know why he trusts ya, but I don’t, and I know that you’re not gonna leave your wife, Aaron deserves far better than you."

"You have no idea."

"So why don’t you go home now and give her one last kiss goodnight because I meant what I said, tomorrow I’m gonna bring the whole lot crashing down around ya."

"And today?" Robert asks.

"Today we need to get to the hospital, you're driving."

 ........

The car journey was very subdued considering their earlier exchange.

Chas kept looking over at Robert, she hadn't believed Robert Sugden capable of feeling anything let alone love until she saw him with Aaron. The way he calmed him down, reassured him, made her see that he must really care about him.

Robert wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was worried about Aaron, that was the most prominent emotion but he was also mad at himself, a little scared too, terrified Chas would tell Chrissie and relieved that he hadn't actually hurt her. He nearly said the words out loud, the words that scared him more than anything. Of course he had said them to Aaron but that was different. Aaron said them first actually, on Roberts wedding day of all days. That came as a complete shock, he never expected the loveable rogue to fall in love with him. But he had and in return Robert had fallen hopelessly in love right back. He wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else and the fact that he nearly said the words to Chas frightened him to his core.

All Chas wanted for Aaron was someone to love and take care of him, he deserved that after everything he'd been through with Jackson. And Robert did care for Aaron, she'd seen a that, but how could Aaron be happy being a bit on the side, she'd been there herself and it wasn't fun. She knew Robert would never leave his wife for her Aaron, he was too wrapped up in the lifestyle the whites provided for him.

 .........

By the time they reached the hospital Aaron had been rushed through to A&E having lost consciousness in the ambulance. The doctors told them it was common in hypothermia cases and the next few hours would be critical, they had to slowly increase his body temperature and it may be a while before he would regain consciousness.

When they were finally allowed to see him, Robert, ignoring Chas' disapproving glare, rushed to Aaron's side, he ran his thumb over his bruised cheek, causing tears to form in his eyes,

"Oh Aaron."

He traced his brow line with his fingertips and leaned in gently placing is lips on his forehead before taking Aaron's hand in his. All the time he was touching him, willing him to make even the smallest sound, to recognise his touch but Aaron just laid there.

"I'm here Aaron," Robert whispered hoping he could hear him.

"Not for long," Chas muttered under her breath.

Robert pretended not to hear her, he knew he shouldn't be there, had no right to be there, but there was no way he was leaving Aaron, not like this, He needed to know he was going to be alright. He prayed, he hadn't done so in a really long time, not since his dad, he prayed that Aaron would be ok, that his Aaron would come back to him, his Aaron, the one that bit his lip when he was anxious, the one that blushed at his touch, the one that had a secret smile that he saved just for him, the one that opened up Roberts cold heart again, the one that loved him, unconditionally, no matter how many times he screwed up.

"Please Aaron, please come back to me," he whispered the tears flowing freely now.

Chas had to leave, she felt like she was invading on some private moment.

She rang paddy, he would want to know,

"Paddy its me, don't panic, it's Aaron."

"No, no, paddy he's fine, well as fine as he's gonna be for now, you don't have to come. Yeah, yeah, I know, we are at the hospital, A&E, see you shortly."

 .........

Paddy arrived in a whirlwind of worry,

"Oh my God Chas, where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's in there, with him!" She spat out the last few words.

"Robert?" Paddy exclaimed.

"Yes, he was with me when I found him."

"Oh Paddy, he was calling out for him, what are we gonna do? He's got is claws in and Aaron can't see what it's doing to him."

"So you left him alone with him," Paddy questioned, had she gone insane?

"He's unconscious paddy what more can he do to him? And I think that on some screwed up level he does care about him."

"Cares about him?" Paddy asked, he knew how Aaron felt about Aaron, he'd told him, but he never knew Robert felt the same.

"Yeah the way he was with him when we found him, he really cares about him he might even........"

"What Chas, he loves him?"

"I think so."

"That changes things," Paddy sighed. "I don't think so, I'm not gonna let that stuck up idiot worm his way back into Aaron's life."

"But if they love each other."

"Oh Paddy, open your eyes, he's not gonna leave his wife is he? Anyway, I've told him, I'm telling Chrissie everything, tomorrow."

"Chas, you know that will come back on Aaron right."

"Yeah but what else can I do Paddy?"

"Let's talk to them, him, well both of them, see what's really going on."

 .........

Robert had said these words before but he said them again, hoping Aaron could hear him now,

"If I lost ya Aaron I couldn't handle it," he raised their intertwined fingers to his lips and planted a small kiss on the back of Aaron's hand. He must have been sat with Aaron for a while, completely encompassed by the boy in the bed, making sure his chest rose and fell in time with his own, he didn't even notice Chas return with Paddy in tow.

"Right," Chas said, expecting Robert to look up, but he kept his gaze on Aaron, barely even recognising their presence, all his attention on Aaron.

"Robert," Paddy said placing his hand on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts,

"We need to talk."

Chas continued,

"Too right we do, what game are you playing here Robert?"

"Please Chas," Robert sighed, "let's not do this right now, he doesn't need you shouting your mouth off."

"Me?" Chas exclaimed,

"You are the reason he is self-harming again. That’s why he collapsed, he was training to his limits, the pain helped him cope."

"Congratulations, it’s only taken you the best part of a month to work that out," Robert said his sadness apparent in his voice.

"You knew?"

"I’ve known for weeks, how could you not?"

"Because you make him hide things."

"He hides things because he can’t trust you."

"Don’t twist this back on me, I’m not the closeted pretend boyfriend."

"No you're just the mother that didn’t want him, no wonder he’s got a taste for loving people he can’t have."

Robert regretted these words as soon as he said them, not what he said about Chas, he didn't care about her, but the fact that Aaron loved something he couldn't have, because he could have him, all of him, Robert just had to admit that to himself first before anything else.

 .........

Aaron could hear everything he just couldn't make his eyes open, he was so tired. He'd felt Robert caress his cheek and kiss his forehead, felt him take his hand in his and softly whisper before kissing the back of his hand, right now though he wanted to scream at them to stop arguing but he couldn't move. It was nobody’s fault but his own that he was here and Robert had noticed, had even offered himself up as a punching back, but none of it helped, the guilt was too much and Aaron had taken it too far, he knew that now. He just needed to open his eyes and tell them that, but not now, he was too tired, he needed to sleep just a little longer.

 .........

It had been over two hours since Aaron was admitted and he showed no signs of regaining consciousness, the doctors were no help, they just said his body needed time to heal, and he would wake when he was ready. Robert shouldn't still be here, his phone had rang a few times, he could only assume it was Chrissie wondering where he was and after the exchange with Chas he felt like he'd outstayed his welcome, he wasn't family after all.

"I'm so sorry Aaron, I have to go, but I'll be back, I promise."

 _'Don't say it if you don't mean it,'_ Aaron wanted to say but he was still so tired, but he felt it when Robert leaned in and placed his hand on his cheek before gently kissing him goodbye.

 ........

Aaron tried to open his eyes for the hundredth time and finally, slowly but surely they opened, the light was far too bright,

 _'Where am I?'_ he thought but then he remembered Roberts hand in his, telling him everything was going to be alright.

 _'I must have done something bad,'_ Aaron continued thinking, Robert wouldn't normally offer reassurance like that.

He called out for him softly.

"Robert, Robert."

But there was no response, he wasn't there, when Aaron needed him the most, he wasn't there.

Chas sat by Aaron's side, replacing Robert, for the next hour willing him to wake up. When he finally showed some signs of movement Chas was left hurt when it wasn't her Aaron was calling for. She didn't want to admit that he had been there for Aaron so it was Paddy that told Aaron, reassuring him,

"He's not here Aaron, but he was, he never left your side."

"Robert," he mumbled again.

"It's just me and your Mum Aaron, he's gone."

"Yeah back to his wife," Chas couldn't help herself.

Her words winded Aaron, knowing that he was there and now he was gone, had he lost him forever?

"He's the reason you’re in here, you are not to see him again."

"Mum," Aaron choked.

"No Aaron I mean it, look at what he's done to you," the tears she'd been holding in since finding him began to fall.

"Alright Chas, let him rest," Paddy interjected, attempting to defuse the situation, Aaron didn't need this right now.

"Fine but this is not over," Chas replied through gritted teeth.

Aaron knew he had a lot of explaining to do but not now, right now he wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep with the thought that Robert had been there, would he see him again? He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

........

When he woke again, his Mum was in a slightly better mood but it didn't last long.

"The doctor said you are the luckiest guy he's seen in ages."

"Is it just me or is she proper milking this hero thing?" Aaron asked feeling a little more like himself.

"Although he reckons you were probably suffering from exhaustion before you even fell."

"No point trying unless you're gonna push yourself," Aaron muttered.

"A little bit of pain to help you get over the Robert situation," Chas questioned.

Aaron let of a sigh, he couldn't meet his Mums eyes, he knew she knew they were still seeing each other, he'd heard them argue about it earlier and knowing his Mum he had to ask,

"What have you done?"

"I might have threatened to tell Chrissie."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because you scared the hell out of me." Aaron panicked, whatever Robert had done he didn't deserve that.

"Right, phone him now, and tell him you didn't mean any of it."

"But maybe if she knows all this will work itself out," Paddy offered.

"Nothing needs to work itself out, you don't know nothing about us."

"I know you turn it on yourself when you get stressed and I know that you are in a hospital bed because of him."

"He helped you find me."

"He's forcing you to kept it quiet, he's piling on the pressure."

"It's not what it is."

"Can you not see the effect he's having?"

"That's not how it is."

"Then talk to us Aaron, please," Paddy pleaded to Aaron, knowing that he wouldn't necessarily open up to his Mum.

"Alright yeah, maybe I, maybe I did over do the training, yeah alright it was it was helping me but I made my own decisions Robert didn't force me into anything."

"Yeah you might see it that way," Chas said.

Aaron wasn't sure if he should say the words he wanted to, knowing how much it would hurt his Mum and Paddy, but he needed to say them, needed for them to understand, so with tears in his eyes he tried to explain,

"He was the one who kept me going, there, I could of just closed my eyes and given up but I didn't, because of him."

"He's never gonna leave Chrissie," Chas told him, something that he already knew, in his heart.

"Don't you wanna be more than just a bit on the side," Paddy asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replies sadly,

"Yeah I do but, he isn't offering anymore is he so I'll just take whatever I can get."

 ........

Robert had been driving around for hours, he didn't know what to do, he had several more missed calls from Chrissie, he really should be at home but something was stopping him, he knew exactly what it was, but as usual he was just too scared to admit it. But he was tired of being scared. He said the words out loud, tasting them on his tongue,

"I love him."

He breathed a sigh of relief, he said them and survived, he wasn't struck down, he didn't implode, he was still alive. He tried again, this time adding in his name,

"I love him, I'm in love with Aaron."

The words felt good on his tongue, like his mouth knew all along he was meant to say them. Today could have been a different story for Aaron, it puts things in perspective.

He turned the car around, he knew what he had to do.

 .........

Aaron was alone, Paddy and his Mum had left hours ago, he needed sometime to process the events of the day. He looked up and saw him, unaware of the smile creeping across his face. Robert looked scared walking into the hospital room.

"I'm sorry about my Mum shouting her mouth off at ya."

"It's cool."

"No it's not."

"Look Aaron I thought you were over all this guilt stuff."

"Yeah I am now, I spoke to Paddy and it helped."

"Paddy? Are you kidding me? Why would you do that?"

"Why would you tell my Mum we were back together?"

"I didn't she made me think you did."

Aaron let out a little chuckle, he knew exactly what his Mum would have said to get the information outta him.

"Anyway, like I said, I'm fine now, I'm in a better place, I can handle it."

"It doesn't look that way, I'm not gonna watch you fall apart."

"I admit yeah, I was jealous when Chrissie got back, it made everything harder, but I've accepted it now, happy the way things are."

 _'Happy?'_ Robert thought, how can he be happy with the way things are?

"I was sick of them putting all the blame on you, I needed them to back off, nothing's changed and my Mum knows her life wouldn't be worth living if she said a word."

"She's a liability," Robert said, Not that he cared anymore, let her go and tell Chrissie, it would save him a job.

"No she's over protective, but she's harmless and I need her, I'm not always great at dealing with stuff on my own but her and Paddy will sort me out as long as I've got them I'll be fine."

"What about me?" Robert asks, taking Aaron's hand.

"What about you?" Aaron asked back, looking a little confused.

"You've got me."

"Yeah when you can get away," Aaron muttered softly not wanting to get into another argument.

"No Aaron," he said placing his other hand on top of their intertwined hands and taking a seat on the bed.

"You've got me, all of me."

Had Aaron fallen back to sleep because he must be dreaming, Robert just said he had him, all of him.

"Say it again."

"Aaron, I've spend the last few hours driving around, not knowing what to do, do I go to the place I call home or do I come here to you, to the only place I've ever felt like I was truly home."

"Robert, I can't take anymore lies so please, don't say things like that to me."

"Come on, you know me better than that," he smiled cheekily before his face turned serious,

"I can't watch you punish yourself knowing that it's me causing it," he reaches out to cup Aaron's face, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

"You know," Aaron asked averting his eyes, he couldn't look at Robert he was so ashamed.

"Of course I know."

Aaron forgot Robert knew he so well, knew when he was hiding something, he thought he had it under control.

"Why do you think I've been asking you to take it easy?"

Aaron bit his lip in reply.

"If it's the lies Aaron, I can sort it, no matter what the cost, I can't stand by and watch you suffer."

"I won’t ask you to do that Robert."

"I know you wouldn't and I'm not asking permission Aaron."

"I love you"

This made Aaron look up, and for the first time in a long time, he could see his Robert, the one behind the mask, the one that only he knew.

"I, I love you." Aaron stammered back in return. 

"That's settled then."

"What?"

"Tomorrow I'll tell her everything, and then it will be just you and me against the world."

You and me against the world? Aaron liked those word.

"That's if you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"Right then, shuffle up," Robert demands taking off his jacket and laying across the chair, before stretching out next to Aaron on the small hospital bed, crushing their bodies together.

"I've missed you," Robert says wrapping his arms around Aaron.

Aaron feels content in Roberts arms, he feels safe, if they are together they can take on the world. With this in mind he closes his eyes and starts to drift off, safe in Roberts embrace.

Noticing Aaron has fallen asleep, Robert plants a kiss on Aaron's head and whispers again, more for his own benefit then Aaron's,

"I love you."

But he's rewarded with a sleepy reply,

"I love you too."


End file.
